The present disclosure relates to a cosmetic container having, the ability to carry multiple cosmetics in a single container and the ability to interchange the cosmetics carried in the container.
Users of cosmetics often use numerous types of product, including multiple products to be applied to various areas surrounding the eyes, products to be applied to the lips, and others. These products also come in numerous colors and formulas, and they can be cumbersome to carry. As a result, there is a need for a container that can carry multiple products in a single container, and accepts similarly sized vials of different types of product.